Fearing Emasculation
by Waveblade
Summary: Why is Numair avoiding Daine? Alanna will find out-using any means possible. DN Numair POV.


Hello, this is my first venture in the Tamora Pierce Section. The following story is an edited version of a drabble entry recently written for a Dancing Dove Challenge. I also dedicate this story to Kitty Ryan who is responsible for inspiring me to write this story, so enjoy.

**Warning:** This is in Numair's POV and is apt to become fluffy. I never thought I would find myself writing a romance story but things change.

****

**

* * *

**

**Fe****aring Emasculation**

_By Intelligent Fangirl aka Milla Talyyn_

I've faced many terrible things in my time, evil emperor mages, chaos goddesses and even all-day horseback riding. But none compares to an angry King's champion who is threatening castration.  
  
"Alanna..." I pleaded as I backed into the bookcase causing a first edition _Griffins, a history_ to fall on the floor.  
  
"Numair, if you don't fix this problem now, I will make your life very difficult after I've turned into a eunuch," this is the first time that Alanna has been really angry with me and I don't want to experience it again.  
  
"Your sentence would sound more correct if you had said 'Rectify the Situation' instead and I think my life would be already difficult enough."  
  
_"Numair..."_  
  
From her expression, I don't think that was the correct answer.  
  
So I changed tack. "Could you at least tell me what I have done that is so horrendous that you feel you must castrate me?" I honestly didn't know what I had done.  
  
"You have been avoiding Daine for days," Alanna looked even more ferocious than before, if that was possible.  
  
"Wha...?" was my articulate response.  
  
Alanna decided to press the point "When I talked to Daine she believed that you were avoiding her and she was very upset. And I don't like seeing Daine upset,"  
  
"Well I have been working on an experiment-"  
  
"She said you positively ran the other way when she asked you to come to lunch!"  
  
She had me there. This meant that I would have to enlighten Alanna about my awkward situation. It would be the only way to prevent my pending emasculation.  
  
I stepped away from the bookcase with my hands raised in a peaceful gesture, causing _Advanced Metamorphosing for Dullards_ to join its companion. With some nervousness I asked "Alanna, could I show you something..."  
  
I showed her. There was silence, then some giggling. I have never heard Alanna giggling. It was unprecedented, which made this moment all the more embarrassing.

"Oh look, it moves on its own,"

"..."

"You know Numair, it's quite adorable,"

"..."

"Can I touch it?"

"_No_!"

Alanna seemed to have composed herself, barely. "So um, this would be the reason for you avoiding Daine?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" I was taken aback "Because I am supposed to be a powerful mage who always knows what he is doing. I don't want Daine to think less of me."

Alanna sighed "_Men_! Numair, I doubt that Daine will think any less of you. Go and talk to her." With those words she walked out of the room but not before she paused and stood in the door-way "Numair, it really is quite endearing," I could hear her laughing all the way down the corridor.  
  
The story of my embarrassment would be retold over and over by Alanna if I knew anything about her. Perhaps I should stay in my tower for awhile, yes that was an idea but first I must find Daine.  
  
I found Daine in the Court garden, feeding a flock of sparrows. When she saw me she turned away, obviously avoiding me. The sparrows circled around in a protective gesture. "Magelet, Daine I am sorry for avoiding you," I said softly, pleadingly. Daine turned, listening.  
  
Now came the hard part.  
  
"I've also got to show you something..."

I showed Daine. From her voice I could detect some amused concern.

"Numair, it seems to be a tail,"

I looked at the offending furry appendage. The result pursuing a hypothesis on metamorphosis without protection, I attempted to explain.

"It happened when I experimented with-"

Daine cut me off with a kiss. "You know Numair," she said with a conversational air "When I first met you in human shape I thought you looked like a big cat. Well, you seemed to have decided to go one better," the conversational air of her tone had been replaced with a rather more suggestive one. She kissed me again and caressed my cheek "I quite like it,"  
  
I kissed her back, explanations forgotten and my black, glossy, silky, wonderful tail twitched with happiness.

* * *


End file.
